


WHITE ROSE WEEK 2019

by Linx_R



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabbles, F/F, Fantasy, Multi, One Shot, White Rose Week 2019, convoluted plots, long one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linx_R/pseuds/Linx_R
Summary: A collection of works written for the White Rose Week.





	1. Day 1: First

**Author's Note:**

> It took time but I finally managed to write the complete prompts for this event and I feel very happy about it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

**Day 1: First**

Their first kiss finally happened though both girls wished it was on a better place and under better circumstances. To be fair, neither of them had a pre-existing idea about how their first kiss would be or how they wanted it to be…

But it had finally happened. After dealing with her father, her brother and Salem’s lackeys latest shenanigans and being separated because of it, one half of team RWBY managed to reunite and that’s when the deed took place.

Neither Ruby nor Weiss knew who actually started the kiss but they didn’t care, their significant other was safe and sound and that’s all that mattered at the moment.

“Well, that was a thing, like Yang would say” Said Ruby, making Weiss snort a bit.

“Indeed she would; though I’d rather had this especial moment under better circumstances but maybe these ones are perfect for you; with the broken Atlesian Knights with their parts scattered, our enemies beaten and your beloved safe and sound, giving you a passionate kiss” The former heiress teased her partner who took a bit of time to think her answer.

“To be honest, I never gave it a lot of thought about how my first kiss would be…I mean, one thing is to play the knight that rescues the princess but I never planned far ahead you know”

During that little exchange, neither stopped holding each other, as if they were fearing the other would disappear if they let go.

“We need to search the others. I have the feeling something even bigger than my father and the general’s civil war will happen soon but first…” she heiress looked at their unconscious and very human like aggressors and Ruby got the hint and tied them before leaving to search for the rest of their friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes of walking later, still holding hands, Ruby suggested that they rest for a moment while they could because it was obvious the strife was far from over now that everyone was making their move.

“You know Weiss, I actually wanted to ask you on another date after the tournament is over and confess my feelings for you but the fall happened and everything that occurred next, well, here we are…we can be more than friends right Weiss?”

At this, the blue eyed huntress squeezed Ruby’s hand in reassurance, followed by another kiss to the lips, happily reciprocated by the recipient.

“Of course we are! Do you think I would let the opportunity to be with you pass? After that brush with death at Haven even!? No way Ruby Rose! I just wish I should’ve done it sooner”

“Yeah, you’re right…Thanks, I love you Weiss”

One hug and few minutes of comfortable silence later, they decided to continue their trek back to their teammates whom they saw at the horizon and that was good.

Until a group of fearsome creatures started to cover the sunrise. Creatures never seen before and were on the path of the whole Atlesian Fleet which at that moment…didn’t look mighty at all.


	2. Day 2: Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the heiress of Vale and a common girl from Atlas, meet for the first time at Beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A role reversal of sorts for the second day. Might contain lots of drama like convoluted plots and "the hangover" vibes....

**Day 2: Role Reversal**

In Beacon Academy an unlikely encounter took place. Two different worlds unexpectedly collided, thanks of a vial of fire dust that was dropped on the floor.

“Do you know what you did!? The cost of that vial of Dust not to mention the damage that could’ve caused!?” An irate white haired girl shouted to a younger, red haired girl that looked quite bashful during the whole scolding.

“Well, judging by the size and quantity of the vial, I would say it costed 10-15 Lien provided the seller isn’t being a miserable greedy and it wouldn’t have caused a lot of damage as hmmm, a whole suitcase full of Dust reacting so no-“

“It’s not about monetary cost!!! Just stay away from my path!”

The angry girl walk away from the scene and heading towards the building with the younger one following her on tow saying that she would make it up to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On initiation day, when both girls became partners much to the annoyance of the blue eyed girl from Atlas, named Weiss Schnee and who feared she would be held back by such liability, was proven wrong when she became a witness to the younger girl’s martial prowess along with the eldest sister and her partner, passing initiation and forming part of team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose.

There was one little issue with that though. While she never cared about such things, only becoming a huntress like her late mother but sadly she was chained to unsavory and ridiculous conditions made by her unsavory father, who was calling her right now and she knew better than making him wait.

“Weiss”

“Father”

What followed after the “pleasantries” and Weiss admitting she wasn’t made the leader of her team was the mostly unilateral shouting of an implacable and overly ambitious man who reminded his own daughter what was a stake for the family and especially her and what would happen if she didn’t perform up to the standards accorded.

To say that Weiss’s mood soured would be an understatement. And the mood almost got worse when she was surprised by her leader carrying a suitcase.

“Are you okay?” the silver eyed girl asked worried and after hesitating, Weiss opened to Ruby about the hardships back at Atlas, her mother’s death and how is father’s vie for power and prestige at any cost as the only reason she was allowed to be trained as a huntress was so that she could serve as some propaganda for his eventual campaign to become a council member.

“He only sent me with the bare essentials and will cut me off if I’m not on the top of the class and school…I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to listen to my problems just because you’re my leader”

“But I do want to listen and help you with your problems Weiss. We’re in this together for a long time! Oh, I almost forgot! Here” the younger girl put the suitcase in Weiss hands, who then opened it and saw a variety of Dust ready for use, in considerable quantity and carefully sorted; she had to admit that she was actually impressed!

“How did you get all of this Dust?”

“Well, I did promise to make it up to you for ruining your stash so I asked dad to send me some of our dust supply for the year at Beacon after I explained what happened at the entrance so here! After all, we always fulfill what we promise in our family”

Ruby assured her teammate who kept inspecting the vials carefully when she noted something she didn’t put attention to before. There was the symbol of a dragon’s head in the middle of the glass and that’s when the gears on Weiss’s head started to run to full speed.

“You have connections to the Dragon Dust Company!?”

“Hehe. Our dad is the owner of the company so we have been around dust all of our lives”

“That would explain how you knew that information on our first encounter but why go to Beacon then? Why not go to a business school if it’s not rude to ask” Weiss inquired.

“Studying in Beacon is part of our training to work at the company since we do protect our miners and other workers during expeditions or teach some self-defense things, just like grandpa Yin used to do when he was alive!”

Ruby happily explained everything she could about her family and their history and compelled by the sincerity and spontaneity of her partner, Weiss started confiding as well. Sharing the few good and the many bad things in her life; creating a true bond of friendship with her and the rest of the team, helping her reach higher levels of dexterity and power while the years came and went by and love between one of the heiress of the DDC and a Atlesian girl began to bloom.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Around the end of their third year, just when both were planning to confess their feelings, tragedy stroke when Weiss received a letter notifying her of her sister Winter’s near demise during a mission that left her in a coma in the ICU wing of the Atlesian Army’s hospital so after asking permission to the headmaster to visit her, she took an airship as soon as she could and arrived at Atlas but while she was prepared to see her comatose sister all covered in bruises and cuts, she was definitely not prepared for his father’s latest scheme, implemented just as she got out of the ICU.

“This is Henry Marigold. His father and I have been talking and since we have aligning goals for the council of Atlas, we’ve decided to arrange for your marriage in a few days”

“ _WHAT.THE.FUCK!?”_ Weiss angrily thought. She knew her father saw them as nothing but items he could use for his own gain. That’s why her family fell apart, why mother went to the mission that took her life after his true colors finally drove her to a breaking point, why Winter left for Atlas Academy and later the army as soon as she could and why Whitley suffered that mental breakdown due all the academic pressure.

And here he was! Presenting her a man she had never met before and telling her she was bound to marry him just because it’ll help HIM!? There’s no way she’ll let that happen if she could help it.

“Sorry to disappoint you two but I refuse on the grounds that I don’t know this man and I already love someone else”

Her father frowned while Henry just laughed.

“You’re honest! I like that! I bet you and I we’ll get along just fine before and after the wedding” The white haired girl was internally seething at this point.

“ _Does this idiot even cares to listen!? Ugh! No wonder they hit it off! Bunch of-_ “

“Weiss!”

Turning her head towards the source of the noise, she saw Ruby running towards her and activate her semblance to glomp her at high speed making them fall on the floor to the amusement of Yang and Blake who were following Ruby, the puzzlement of Henry and displeasure of Jacques.

“Ruby, Blake, Yang? What are you doing here?”

Weiss questioned at the completely welcomed presence of her teammates who nobody from the three atlesians present expected them to appear at any moment.

“Oh, right!” said Ruby getting up and helping Weiss get up as well “We wanted to come and offer emotional support to our teammate and her family in this difficult moment!”

The red headed girl cheerfully explained while finally noticing a young adult man she had never met before “Oh, where are my manners? My name is Ruby Rose and you are?”

“Henry Marigold”

“Nice to meet you Henry! Are you a friend of the family perhaps?”

“Something like that” He replied non chalantly while shaking the young huntress in training’s hand with barely hidden contempt.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this…’moment’ but Weiss and I have important matters to settle so if you would please leave us-“

“Actually father, I would rather help my teammates settle in the place they are staying during the weekend. After all, there’s nothing to talk between us three. Let’s go girls”

They left the place as quick as they could before the Schnee patriarch could even utter one complain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So your prick of a dad just dropped this marriage arrangement out of nowhere while you were seeing Winter at the ICU!? Geez, he really knows how to up the ante when it comes to being an asshole” Yang said with the girls nodding to this statement while eating their food.

“Yes. Since he has finally found and ally with similar, backward ideas that could propel his campaign for a seat in the council. *scoffs* As if his supposed friends wouldn’t throw him under the bus at the first chance!” Weiss complained while Blake nodded in agreement.

“Well, your father clearly thinks very highly of himself that it blinds him to everyone else’s scheming like that pyramid scheme last year?” the faunus added to the conversation.

“*nods* He still insist that incident never happened. You got to admire such commitment to utter negation…But I still don’t know what I’m going to do about this? Normally, I would have Winter to back us up in cases like this but with her in convalescence me and my brother are more vulnerable than ever…what if they use Whitley as a bargaining chip for example!?”

“Weiss. What are we? Chopped liver!?” Yang rebutted. “There’s no way we are gonna let you deal with Jacqueass alone! Besides, we all know you’re in love with someone else! A certain red head we all know?”

“Pyrrha!?” Ruby asked a tad loudly. Pyrrha was the only person with red hair they knew that was part of their little circle of friends and she couldn’t blame her partner for falling for a great girl like Pyrrha…while ignoring the fact that her own hair was partly red or that Weis had actually tried to reveal her feelings of love towards the leader since 2nd year.

“No, it’s you Ruby! It’s always been you, you complete dolt! *gasp*”

And she went and blurted her feelings out just like that. With just a phrase, she managed to oust Velvet for the most impromptu/embarrassing declaration of love ever seen in Beacon Academy at the end of their first year. Coco was actually delighted and more than ready to reciprocate and most people at the cafeteria were sensible enough to appreciate such display of sincerity and those who didn’t…well, they were wise enough to keep their mouths shut after seeing what happened to team CRDL when they dared to mock the rabbit faunus in front of her new girlfriend, teammates and friends (team RWBY and team JNPR).

There wasn’t time for the atlesian to say anything because her lips were assaulted by those of the younger heiress from Vale and that was more than okay with Weiss. This was the best moment of the life of Ruby Rose and it would be completely perfect if Winter wasn’t in a coma and the jerk Weiss had for a father wasn’t actively trying to screw his own children for personal gain but it didn’t matter, the silver eyed warrior would fight till her last breath for the sake of her loved ones.

The pair of girls continued their kissing session while an amused Blake watched with an even more amused Yang taking many pictures of this event not noticing one of the spectators of such scene didn’t like what he was watching and started to make calls to certain parents that in return, called the white haired girl’s social climber progenitor who was fuming at the notion of being defied.

The couple finally stopped in time to see their friends, some onlookers and Ruby and Yang’s uncle, Qrow who appeared out of nowhere like he had done on many occasions and never failing to startle people around him, family included, clapping.

“So you and the ice princess are finally letting your relationship be known? For a moment I was thinking I’d die before you actually come clean about your union” The disheveled man finished before taking a drink from his trusty flask and puzzling the young adults.

“Union? What are you talking about Qrow?” Ruby asked.

“You seriously don’t remember?”

All members of team RWBY shook their heads so the huntsman dropped a bomb.

“Weiss and Ruby are married since last year”

Silence. A full minute passed then a big “EEEEEEH!?” was shouted which finally earned them a boot out of the restaurant for making too much ruckus.

“Sooo, let’s go to my place. This is better to talk about in a more private matter and we’ve pissed the staff enough for the day”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Qrow’s “crib” in Atlas, the middle aged man told them how during a mission in Mistral that they took with him and Taiyang for extra credit, they faced a whole nest of Deathstalkers and survived; so, as a celebratory gift, Qrow offered Tai and the girls some of his special drink from his stash which they readily accepted it since after that fight, they all needed something strong.

Next thing they do is go hunting ducks for dinner for the hell of it, Weiss and Ruby actually confessed their mutual love and decided to get married on the spot because they could never have another chance again and so, with Taiyang’s permission and everyone’s blessing, they got married by one of the DDC managers in the area since she doubled as a minister from time to time.

There were even legal documents and photos as proof of the event that for some reason, the Branwen man kept this to himself as he seemed the only one who remembered what happened after some time and for the fun of it though he did send some copies to Tai these days.

“And that’s how it happened. You two are officially hitched and daddy dearest can’t force the little Schnee to marry someone she doesn’t want to…Your welcome!”

The girls couldn’t utter a word, not one at all. The uncomfortable silence was finally broken by the loud ring of Qrow’s scroll, who took the call and was greeted with a loud “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK QROW!!!?” Taiyang had finally opened the envelope with the copies of the marriage certificate and photos of the wedding apparently so his reaction was more than expected and comprehensible.

After another videoconference between the five people involved in the wedding, they decided to leave things be because the girls still loved each other strongly though they decided to take things slowly before going all out in their relationship. Plus with this they could get Jacques out of Weiss’s back and if he tried to do something, he would have to deal with Tai and his best lawyer.

Xxxxxxxxx

When Weiss showed the document to Jacques, he was not happy about it and threatened to make the backwater huntress in training’s life, as he called Ruby, a nightmare if she didn’t get a divorce. Next thing the man knew, he was slapped with a sue for defamation and threatening of Ruby Rose by the red haired girl’s father who didn’t appreciate the way he talked about his daughters, their friends and let’s not get into how Jacques treated his children.

The Marigolds also backed off once they knew about Ruby and whose daughter she was of, actually knowing when to fold them unlike someone.

And so, Weiss could go back to Beacon with her team and girlfriend/wife in peace, where they would relish their new relationship and deal with whatever life throws at them, one day at a time.


	3. Day 3: silver eye strenght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inner power can flourish on the right circumstances and with the right motive....

**Day 3: Silver Eyes Strength**

Silver eyed warriors. A group of people with the fabled ability to destroy the creatures of Grimm with one look, destined warriors who would thrive on the battlefield as if they were born for that sole purpose.

It was said that the next queen of Vale would come from the northern kingdom and her betrothed would be a silver eyed warrior of legend and together, they would finally slay the Minotaur, a creature of Grimm so powerful and most dreadfully of it all, gifted with the intelligence of a very bright human as it was capable of choosing its targets rather than just being drawn by negative emotions and commanding lesser Grimm to organize attacks even; giving weight to the popular belief that the Minotaur was a former warrior who craved power at all cost to rule Remnant that after making a deal with a witch on unknown lands, became the creature that terrorized Remnant for centuries and the joint forces of the four kingdoms only making him retreat a bit but never been able to completely destroy it; Even the beloved king of Vale lost his life in the valiant effort but they all knew the Minotaur would come back one day and when that day came, they hoped the legend of the silver eyed warriors was true.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Weiss Schnee, second child of the Schnee family had everything she could desire at her beck and call except what was important: family warmth. The Schnee family might look like your prim and proper noble family from Atlas but behind the façade lied an uncaring and selfish husband, a heartbroken wife who sought asylum in reading with a cup of wine at hand and neglected children. Jacques wanted a boy but he had only sired daughters which displeased him until his third and final child was born a boy.

Now that he had what he wanted, he put all his focus in raising his heir while leaving the girls and wife on second plane unless it suited his needs so Winter decided to study to become a knight in service of the Atlesian army and though she cared immensely for her baby sister, she eventually left her behind as well; and so, little Weiss became lonely until she met Ruby Rose.

One day when she was reading one of the books assigned as homework, when she felt little, persistent taps on the window. Turning her head towards the source of the noise, Weiss saw a silver eyed girl smiling and tapping the window constantly.

“Would you cease tapping the window this instant!?” the white haired girl exclaimed before opening the window to the red haired newcomer.

 “I’m Ruby! My mom is staying in Atlas to help train someone or that’s what she says. That and we’re staying here to work as gardeners too! Wanna see the last trees we have trimmed?”

“Why?”

“Well, aren’t you bored of being all day cooped up in your room?” Ruby asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world and while Weiss wanted to refuse the invitation, she ended up taking the barely known girl’s hand and being pulled out to the garden; dragged despite protest to meet the acquaintance’s mother.

“Look mommy! I made a new friend!”

“We just met!” Weiss protested making the woman laugh a bit.

“Now now Ruby, remember not to be so impulsive next time. What’s your name young lady?”

Hearing the question, Weiss quickly composed herself and made a curtsy just like she was taught.

“My name is Weiss Schnee, second child of Jacques and Willow Schnee. Pleased to make your acquaintance miss?”

“Summer Rose, nice to meet you Weiss. I hope you and Ruby can get along while we stay in the kingdom"

These simple yet full of sincerity words caught the little heiress off guard but the feeling they brought was not unwelcome. A bond between the three was forged that day; one bond unbreakable even by the passage of time.

Xxxxxxxxx

Little by little, the Rose women became a crucial part of Weiss’s life, filling the void her biological family couldn’t. From walks through the gardens, having lunch and reading together, Weiss and Ruby did almost everything together and eventually that included combat training. Training in combat was something the Schnee patriarch as it went against his plans for the girl and most importantly, he feared that would make her hard to control like what happened with Winter; not that it stopped Weiss from learning and Ruby and Summer teaching her whenever they could.

The years passed and the girls grew closer as they grew in age. Jacques began to add more duties and lessons to prepare her for the role of being a wife to another noble family he could ally with but unbeknownst to him, his daughter replaced former thoughts of a white knight saving her for those of a silver eyed huntress being her knight close to her heart and the teenage huntress to be who dreamed of slaying monsters, now added a snow haired princess on her own fantasies. They knew they had the odds against them when they declared their mutual love but they also swore to stand by each other no matter what.

The time to put those oaths to test finally came when Summer was summoned to support other huntsmen in Mt. Glenn, which would take months but assured both girls she would come back but she didn’t, worrying Ruby to no end as the mother made sure to write letters from time to time and those stopped coming; which cemented Ruby’s decision to leave her gardening job and search for her mom and Weiss going with her as there’s no way she would leave her beloved deal with it alone and not to do everything in her power to help the woman who became a mother figure. Plus, there was nothing going for her in the cold mansion so it wouldn’t be a big loss to leave it all behind.

And so, in the middle of the night, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee left the Schnee mansion with only their trusty weapons, rations and Nicholas Schnee’s journal as it contained valuable information about the world of Remnant not to mention the sentimental value it had for the atlesian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took them two months to arrive to the continent of Sanus and another month to Vale properly having made stops in remote villages and wherever they could to perform odd jobs and search clues about Summer’s whereabouts. They learned that Summer along with an entourage of warriors headed to Mt. Glenn to combat a horde of Grimm that settled on the ruins and most terrifying of all, it seemed that the dreaded Minotaur of legends was real and ready to continue its rampage to conquer Remnant.

On the way to Mt. Glenn they met a young man that shared the same eye color as Ruby. His name was Argento and it turned out to be the young man Summer was training for years before her disappearance. He talked with great confidence about his purpose in life as a silver eyed warrior to vanquish evil having been trained personally by general Ironwood of Atlas for this very purpose along with Summer Rose.

“Though they had some discrepancies about my training, I respect both for making me who I am and now my mentor and the world need my help and I will give it”

Ruby not only felt happy to meet another person that had silver eyes like her but also to learn her mother was such respected figure though Weiss felt this newcomer was looking down on her girlfriend and she didn’t like it one bit.

Their differences became more apparent when they split up with Argento continuing to Mt. Glenn while Weiss and Ruby went back to the capital with and old lady they saved from bandits so she could get proper treatment.

“You’re derelicting your duty!” Argento argued.

“She needs our help! That’s more important than a rigid sense of duty Argento!” Ruby argued back.

Those were the last words they exchanged before parting ways, getting back to the capital fast thanks to the opportune passing of a carriage driven by a little group from Mistral.

Maria was grateful for the help and after asking for the color of Ruby’s eyes she gave them her blessing along with some potions for their trip.

“Never forget young one: life is beautiful. It is precious. And it must be protected. Now go and finish what you two started and be careful! You still have so much to do so don’t get killed!”

The girls left Maria with a young boy called Oscar and resumed their trek towards Mt. Glenn; this time accompanied by Ruby’s sister Yang, whom they hadn’t seen in years, her girlfriend Blake and the rag tag bunch from Mistral that referred themselves as team JNPR.

On the way, the group found warriors of every kingdom converging into the same destination as the word about the return of the Minotaur spread to every kingdom in Remnant. The morale was quite high however because they also heard that a silver eyed warrior was leading the attack on the Minotaur and its forces.

But reality is very different from fiction after all…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the group arrived to Mt. Glenn, it was evident the forces had been decimated almost completely and Argento was nowhere to be seen. A dying warrior told them that while fighting some Grimm, the Minotaur caught them off guard and destroyed their squadron and Argento went after him to rescue some of the people it had kidnapped for unknown reasons and hadn’t been seen since.

Not wasting anymore time, Ruby and the others ran deep into the ruins to find Argento on his last reserves fighting for his life against the feared abomination of a Grimm in what he would call: his moment of truth. Unfortunately, the power the groomed warrior knew he possessed didn’t come to his aid, rendering him desperate and helpless in his last moments.

The beast turned his head to the newly arrived, focusing in particular on the silver eyed girl who watched with horror and overwhelming sadness how the Minotaur had a very familiar white cloak draped on its shoulders and weapon that it had used to kill her fellow silver eyed warrior. Summer’s final destination became known to her daughters and daughter in law to be; however, there was no time to grieve as the monster resumed his attack along with a new horde of Grimm that separated comrades apart, leaving to fend them on their as the Minotaur went after Ruby alone, recognizing a potential threat in her.

Ruby was managing to fight it off but the red haired girl knew this couldn’t go forever but she was completely clueless about what to do and that little moment of doubt led to a dangerous slip and to a mortal attack or at least Ruby would’ve died if Weiss hadn’t stepped on time to deflect the attack with the help of one her summons but it also came at the cost of the white haired woman’s wellbeing.

Time seemed to slow down for the silver eyed warrior who watched with horror how Weiss fell unconscious on the floor and memories flooded her mind. Their first meeting, days spent together and the moment they confessed to each other and kissed; that’s when Maria’s words came back:

“ _Life is beautiful. It is precious. And it must be protected”_

“I’m not going to let you die Weiss!!!” Ruby shouted and then, her eyes started to glow so brightly that it engulfed the entire place. Soon, every creature of Grimm including Remnant’s biggest threat became stone and soon dust.

Not wasting any more time, Ruby rushed to Weiss and administered one of Maria’s potions with a little help of Jaune’s semblance and the blue eyed girl managed to survive much to the joy of Ruby who proceeded to pepper her beloved’s face with kisses.

“Ruby, dear, please! There’s people watching” Weiss halfheartedly complained but secretly enjoying such affectionate treatment.

“I don’t care! *kisses* I almost lost and I’m more than happy to see you alive! *continues kissing Weiss*”

“You did it! You destroyed the Minotaur and its Grimm army” a warrior exclaimed amazed at the scene before him and he wasn’t alone. The army of Vale had arrived to provide reinforcements and support for the injured and this group was directed by no other than Maria herself and Oscar beside her.

“You really did it. You’ve fulfilled your destiny as Ozymandias foretold your majesties” the old woman spoken quite reverently and quite different than how she interacted with the girls before.

“Your Majesties?” both girls asked very confused. “Ms. Calavera, we are not royalty. Not even remotely” Ruby added with her girlfriend nodding.

“That may be right but it doesn’t change the fact that you two, along your friends, destroyed the Minotaur once and for all. Before dying on the last crusade against the beast, the King of Vale revealed to me his visions of his own demise and how two people from the northern side of Remnant would make things right for our kingdom and that I should help you make such vision come true” The woman finished explaining before turning back to the larger group and proclaim:

“Kneel before the future queens of Vale! Long may they reign!”

“LONG MAY THEY REIGN!” the phrase was shouted multiple times by everyone except the alluded ones, who were still absorbing the last revelations, still holding each other tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After coming back to Vale and taking their time to recover, Ruby and Weiss decided they wanted to bury the warriors that fell during the battle against the Minotaur, pay tribute to all of them and get married as they didn’t want to wait any longer. To say the ceremony was beautiful was the statement of the year.

During the preparative for the wedding, Ruby asked Maria why she was able to access the power of her eyes while Argento couldn’t. This was Maria’s answer:

“Because you were motivated by love and fully understand the value and beauty of life. They may have trained him to be the best warrior in Atlas but by doing so, they neglected the human side every warrior should always nurture and take care of”

One year later, the coronation took place among friends, some family and nobles, including those Weiss had left behind.

The noble and humble gardener left everything behind at Atlas but at Vale they gained so much more…more than what anyone could’ve imagined but this didn’t matter to them. As long as they had each other everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story really took time to develop but I didn't want to give it up so I fought through the block and all...
> 
> What happened to Argento came from a speculation I made in one of Calxyn's videos about a silver eyed warrior squad made by cloning Ruby's blood. Basically I theorized that aside from taking too much time, the rigid upbringing and training they would put them through might hinder their ability to use the power of their eyes if they don't get to grow a genuine love and appreciation for life and others...but it's just that: speculations.


	4. Day 4: Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby starts to act out and Weiss can't fiugre out why. A high schoool AU.

**Day 4: Jealous**

“What the hell was that about!?”

The heiress of the Schnee conglomerate asked after watching her classmate and tentative girlfriend Ruby act out for the 5th time in the week. And she couldn’t figure out why!

The silver eyed girl revealed her feelings for the blue eyed one a few weeks ago and she returned them. However, they weren’t officially in a relationship, in fact, Weiss wasn’t even out of the closet!

She promised Ruby not to let her hanging as the red haired girl described it; unfortunately, she had been busy with student council duties as the school fair was near and the issue was thrown into the backburner of Weiss’s mind because there was always pressure from practically everyone to perform to ridiculous and perfectionist standards and that was something she could deal with eventually.

But in that space time, she was spending a lot of time with fellow council member, Neptune Vasilias and less with her friends and more importantly, Ruby. That’s when the younger girl’s actions became a tad erratic and it was annoying, not to mention worrying her.

“She’s jealous! Duh!” Yang replied when Weiss finally became desperate enough to ask for her advice along with Blake’s. And she couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“Why would she be jealous of Neptune of all people? Everyone knows he’s just a huge flirt!”

“Sure but you also haven’t been giving Ruby the time of the day” Blake added and continued before Weiss could refute her words. “We know you’ve been under too much pressure from your family, from the council and practically everything that demands your attention and that you’re still insecure about coming out even but it doesn’t excuse the fact that you’ve been ignoring the girl you’ve admitted to love”

“She’s starting to think that you didn’t mean it when the confession was made, something done out of impulse or because you felt sorry for her and it’s been slowly killing her and making her act like this so I beg you Weiss: if you really love my sister, make your damn mind!”

The blonde girl said before walking away, followed by Blake who made a sign of “call me later” before going after her girlfriend and leaving Weiss alone with her thoughts.

“ _My god…what have I done!? Ruby…I’m so sorry! I need to fix this immediately!”_

She ran to the classroom where Ruby was serving her detention for the last shenanigans and waited for until it was over. When Ruby finally got out and saw Weiss she was ready to run for the hills.

“Ruby…please” And then she couldn’t refuse such plea even if she still felt a tad insecure about all this. Nodding, she let Weiss guide to a place where they could talk in peace.

“Ruby. I want to star by saying that I’m so sorry! I talked with Yang and Blake and they made me see what I was doing to you! I know I have my issues but it doesn’t mean that I don’t care about nor love you!!!”

“Well, you have a weird way to show it” mumbled the redhead still insecure about them. “But I understand that maybe you still had some lingering feelings for Neptune and that your family would approve of him….”

“They’re not important! Only Winter matters and I bet she would understand and even if she doesn’t, I don’t care! I want you and to build a life together with you! I apologize for forgetting about that and right here and right now I want to ask you: Ruby Rose, will you be my girlfriend!?”

The answer came in the form of a sweet kiss.

After taking her new girlfriend to her house, she returned to her apartment where she made herself a cup of coffee and steeled herself to make a very important call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, she's going to call Winter and tell her about her new relationship with Ruby.


	5. Day 5: Ball/Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a ball out of courtesy but enjoying it on their own terms.

Day 5: Ball/Dancing   
“Are you ready?”

  
“As ready as I will ever be. Let’s get this started” said a white haired woman, linking one of her arms to one of her partner’s and advancing towards the entrance.

  
Seasoned huntresses, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were invited to a ball made in honor of the reconstruction of Atlas after its fall and the whole Salem war. Given that both women played crucial roles in saving the world of Remnant and Weiss was from Atlas, of course they would be invited.   
The former heiress of the SDC was reluctant to accept the invitation, let alone put a foot on Atlas unless it was for a mission thanks to the bad memories but Weiss knew better and prepared herself and her wife for the event…on their own terms.

  
For example, instead of using a dress, Ruby wore that red and black tuxedo she used on their wedding so that she wouldn’t need to use “stupid lady stilts” and because she knew her snow haired wife loved the outfit a lot.

  
They focused on enjoying the event at their own pace, making idle chatting with other guest. Returning genuine compliments with the same attitude while using sharp wit with everyone who thought that could get away with giving them backhanded compliments.  
Eventually both were asked to say a few words, which they used to cement the necessity of doing better now that they could; for example, they lauded the idea of the capital joining the land and by proxy the people of Mantle; hopefully to never repeat the same mistakes of the past. And understandably, nobody was in the mood to live up in the sky after what happened during Salem’s attack on the kingdom.

  
The whole affair ended successfully and the happy couple could finally relax and take their long awaited air ship to Menagerie where Yang and Blake were waiting so they could all celebrate their joint wedding anniversary.


	6. Day 6: (Meeting) Family/Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Ruby interact for the first time ever when the Schnee matriarch arrives at Patch unannounced.

**Day 6: (Meeting) Family/Parents**

Ruby knew Weiss didn’t have a happy family life in no small part thanks to her own father who only used his wife and children for his own gain and it left long term consequences in all of them not to mention how he perverted a great legacy.

At least her wife was succeeding in redeeming her family name and the Jacqueass, as her sister brilliantly nicknamed him, was right where he belonged. In jail for every crime and misdeed he committed, including, collaborating with Watts and Tyrian to overthrow Ironwood and making things more difficult for them when Salem arrived with her Grimm army.

The relationship with her brother was still shaky but on the road of repair; she always had the best relationship with her older sister but with their mother was another story. Having been a caring and doting mother before being broken by the horrible truth and looking for comfort on the bottles of wine.

When they were in Atlas, Willow Schnee was the only relative Ruby and her friends never met in person aside from that painting that showed everything wrong with the Schnees but here she was, in flesh at the door of their home in Patch.

It was fortunate that Weiss was out buying things to make dinner as the silver eyed warrior couldn’t predict how her wife would react to seeing her absent mother.

“Aren’t you going to let me in young girl?” the matriarch drily asked, making Ruby react.

“Oh! Sorry please come in!”

Guiding her to the living room, Ruby offered to make some coffee, which Willow accepted and waited for the redhead to come back with it, entertaining herself with the pictures scattered around the place.

When Ruby came back with two cups of coffee and cookies on a tray, they engaged in a conversation with Willow making all the questions regarding her daughter, her relationship with the younger girl and everything they went through together. Everything was answered honestly and without doubt.

“I know you didn’t see me during your time at Atlas but I actually saw all of you when you stormed into the mansion to root your enemies out…seeing my little girl all grown up and taking fate into her own hands ignited a fire in me that I thought was put out long ago. I decided to quit drinking and get into shape even if I’m not exactly huntress material yet…being clean for six months has made realize how much time I’ve wasted wallowing in my despair and missing most of my children’s lives”

At this point, the middle aged woman couldn’t help but to breakdown and cry in front of her worried daughter in law.

“Well…” Ruby started “I think you’re still on time to try and patch things up with Weiss. It’s true she has been practically alone except for Winter and Klein since she was ten but she never spoke ill about you even if the lack of your presence affected her a lot…once she can witness your progress I bet she’ll give you another chance. I mean, she’s trying with Whitley and he’s not Mr. Congeniality”

“My daughter is really lucky to have you Ruby Rose. Thank you for taking such good care of her”

The older woman complimented the younger one, turning her face as red as some of his hair color.

“Oooh it’s nothing. I’m the lucky one for having Weiss’s love”

“Mother?”

Weiss had just arrived as Ruby was finishing replying to her mother in law surprising them both, unsure of what to say.

“Hello Weiss. How have you been?”

“I have been fine mother thanks for asking. Are you staying for dinner? I’ll make your favorite”

Ruby let a breath out of relief. Things were going to be fine after all.

 


	7. Day 7: Thank Me Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grueling studying session...a bit excesive but completely necessary... "you'll thank me later Ruby"

**Day 7: “Thank me later”**

“Is this necessary”

“Yes, Ruby”

“For real?”

“For real Ruby now let’s continue if you wish to finish this study session and go to bed!”

Weiss exclaimed making her adorable girlfriend wail out of despair. The last exam of the year was in two days and the Schnee wanted to make sure Ruby was fully prepared for every theme centered on Dust that this test would throw but Ruby was at her very limit.

“Why are we even studying Dust side effects on water!? What are the chances that Professor Peach ask about this on the test!?” The redhead angrily asked,

“You should never take for granted what can a teacher put or not to put on their exams! Come on Ruby. Just five more minutes and we can go to sleep. You’ll thank me later when this little bit of knowledge saves you note”

Seeing her girlfriend so sure of herself on this issue, Ruby decided to comply and read a bit more before finally going to bed.

The day of the test came and lo and behold! Three questions about the side effects of Dust on water appeared! And if it wasn’t for Weiss hammering Ruby with that information, the scythe wielder wouldn’t have gotten the outstanding grade she was aiming for.

Once Ruby learned about her grade, she knew who to thank for it and tackled her on sight and kissed every part of the face; making a happy Atlesian proclaim a bit smugly:

“You’re welcome”


	8. Day 8: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last writing!

**Day 8: Free Day**

Today was a day where she could forget about her responsibilities and today of all days, she woke up early and didn’t find it funny at all.

Glancing at the sleeping figure of her wife, Weiss thought about how fortunate she felt for Ruby entering her life even if their first encounter was explosive in a matter of speaking. Thanks to this silver eyed warrior holding her, she learned what true love, loyalty and sacrifice were; she became more than a name and was even able to form a lovely family alongside her partner, filling that void created by the broken state of her biological one.

For a moment, the snow haired huntress pondered whether to get off the bed to make breakfast or not, deciding against it given her wife’s hold was very strong but she wouldn’t have it other way.

“I love you Ruby” She whispered softly before kissing her beloved and closing her eyes to sleep a bit more. There was no rush after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is my Tumblr: https://kuroko26.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm crosspoting these stories on that site as well so don't get alarmed.


End file.
